


Welcome To My Hogwarts

by illshoyousomething



Category: BNM boys - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4 dumb boys try not to die when given magical powers, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Busan line are really cute ok, Daehwi should not be let outside, Kim Donghyun is a little shit but i love him dearly, M/M, Multi, Youngmin didnt sign up for this, and Woojin should never be allowed to make decisions, fight me on the house choices, the hogwarts au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illshoyousomething/pseuds/illshoyousomething
Summary: A BNM Boys Hogwarts AU.Being a teenager is hard, you have homework, exams and stupid feelings getting in the way, it's even worse when your all students at Hogwarts and have, for some unknown reason, been given potentially lethal powers.Sometimes Youngmin wonders what he did wrong in his past life.





	Welcome To My Hogwarts

Youngmin adjusted the position of his badge and checked his watch for the 8th time in the last 5 minutes. He had promised to wait for Donghyun at the entrance to platform 9 and ¾, but it was 10 minutes until the train left and he was nowhere in sight. The 6th year student was known for always being on time and Youngmin was beginning to think he had been eaten by a troll. He checked his watch again, and was about to go through the wall when he heard a shout from behind him. He turned around to see Donghyun and Woojin running towards him, although it seemed more like Donghyun was dragging Woojin along with him.

"Youngmin...hi..." gasped Donghyun as he stopped in front of the elder.

Youngmin stared at the two of them in bewilderment, head moving from one to the other in an attempt to understand why his friends were, literally, running so late.

"You do know we have like 8 minutes right?" asked Youngmin.

"Shit is it really gone 10 to? We need to go!" replied Woojin, moving to grab his stuff up from the floor.

"Rich coming from you, you're why were nearly late" muttered Donghyun from behind him.

"Stop complaining and hurry up!" Replied Woojin as he walked through the wall.

Once they were all on the other side the 3 rushed to get their luggage on the train before finding a spare compartment and taking their seats. They barely had time to sit before the whistle went for the last time, and the train started to leave the station.

"So..." asked Youngmin, leaning forward slightly, "Why where you two so late?"

"Well, you see-" started Woojin, before Donghyun's hand came up to cover his mouth.

"No, you're not telling this story." ordered Donghyun.

________________

_Two hours earlier_

Woojin wandered down the streets of London with his suitcase, staring blankly at the various shop windows and buskers in front of him. Growing up in the city meant that he was now immune to the bright lights and loud sounds, even if it was only 9 in the morning and the music in that sport shop really shouldn’t be that loud. He carried on until he reached his destination, the entrance to Diagon Alley and stared at it for a moment before his attention was dragged to a nearby shop. There was a large TV on display and a sport channel was on, showing the latest tennis tournament. He walked up to it, saw that the score was incredibly close, and figured he had enough time to watch for a bit before he went and bought his books.

It was 40-40 on the final set and Woojin was practically hovering over the suitcase he was originally perched on. His pick was just about to return the serve when he found himself falling onto the floor. He looked up to see an extremely angry Donghyun towering over him, looking like he was about to burst.

"Woojin do you even know what time it is! It's half 10 and I bet you haven't even bought your books yet have you!" shouted Donghyun, causing a few passersby to stare in confusion.

"Urm...it's half 10?" asked Woojin nervously.

"Yes it's bloody half 10 so hurry up or we're going to be late!"

The two boys ran down the main street of Diagon Alley, dragging their various suitcases and bags behind them as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

"Do you even know what books you need? Probably not but I think I still remember what you need for year 5...do you need any other supplies do you have enough quills? What about your-" Donghyun rambled as he searched the shelves for the 5th year books.

They left the shop after 5 minutes and had just started to walk towards King Cross station when Woojin suddenly swore out-loud.

"What's wrong?" asked Donghyun.

"I need to buy a new fucking broom!" replied Woojin as he turned around and started to run back towards Diagon Alley.

"What kind of shit-ass seeker forgets to buy a broom!" screamed Donghyun as he ran after the other boy.

Woojin burst through the front door, much to the surprise of the other customers and ran towards the counter.

"Do you have any Nimbus 2500's left?" gasped Woojin.

"I'm afraid we just sold the last one,"

"What's the best broom you have left? I'm the seeker of my team I need a good one!" pleaded Woojin.

"Surely the seeker of a team wouldn't leave buying their broom to so late,"

"He's not lying," replied Donghyun as he appeared behind Woojin, "He's just really, really... really dumb!"

"Please I'll take whatever you have left!" asked Woojin desperately.

The cashier stared at them for a while, before muttering to himself and pulling out a set of keys from the drawer.

"The only good ones we have left are the ones used for display..."

"Sir  _please_ "

"...I'll see what I can do,"

_________________________________________________________________________

"So basically, you're late because Woojin was...watching tennis." concluded Youngmin.

"Okay that might be true... BUT I did manage to get a Nimbus 2500 so..." replied Woojin.

"You're hopeless,"

The rest of the train journey was spent with the three boys catching up and retelling stories from the summer. Donghyun also explained the news of the wizarding world to Woojin, who had spent the summer in Paris with his Muggle parents. The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the world go by through the window of their compartment.

“Hello...Youngmin...?” 

They turned around to see Hwang Minhyun, a ravenclaw prefect, standing at the doorway. Youngmin got up from his seat and went to open the door, slightly confused at the others presence.

“Youngmin you should be in the carriage at the front with the other prefects, we all thought you’d missed the train!” explained Minhyun "There's a meeting in 5 minutes so if you could please come,"

Youngmin stared at him blankly for a moment, before jumping slightly out of surprise and turning to grab his stuff.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry I was so worried about whether these two idiots were gonna make it or not that I completely forgot about the meeting and now everyone is gonna think I’m an idiot, ah what have I done…” rambled Youngmin.

“It’s fine, seriously, you haven’t even missed anything important so don’t worry,”

“Ah that’s good then,” sighed Youngmin “Alright guys, see you later,”

Youngmin waved goodbye to his friends and followed Minhyun to the prefect carriage. As they passed the 20th compartment they heard a shout from inside. The two prefects turned to see the door open, and a rather excited Daehwi appear, who ran up to Youngmin and tackled him into a bear hug.

“I was looking everywhere for you lot earlier but I couldn’t find you…” muttered Daehwi into Youngmin’s chest.

"Hey Daehwi," replied Youngmin, stroking the younger's hair slights “The others can explain but I’ve got to go be with the other prefects, but we’ll talk later okay?” 

“Okay! Where are they?” asked Daehwi.

“20 doors down that way,” replied Youngmin.

“I’ll go see them now, bye!”

The two prefects watched as the younger raced down the corridor, almost knocking over the sweet cart in the process. 

“Interesting group of friends you got there,” remarked Minhyun.

“Huh, what do you mean?” 

“No, I didn’t mean it in a bad way I just...it looks like fun,”

“They’re all bloody annoying though!” laughed Youngmin as they made their way to the prefect carriage.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough the train had arrived at Hogwarts and the students all made their way into the great hall. The 4 friends had still yet to meet up all at once, and were going to be separated once again for the ceremony. Many of their fellow students, like Minhyun, wondered how they could all be such close friends due to the difference in both age and character. 

Daehwi, the youngest and just starting the 4th year, and was a loud and excitable Gryffindor half-blood, originally from the US, with a tendency to find himself in ridiculously dangerous situations. Woojin was a 5th year Slytherin with looks to match the stereotype of his house, sharp eyes and canines making him look terrifying, yet was actually very careful but forgetful. He rose to school-fame after he was announced as the new seeker for his house. The third member, Donghyun, was a kind but fussy Ravenclaw in his 6th year and the heir to Gringotts bank, something he had no wish to inherit and led him to develop a rebellious streak. Youngmin was the eldest and self-proclaimed leader of the group, a 7th year prefect with an unhealthy obsession for the stars and the muggle world which had led him to form the gang.

In his 4th and 5th years Youngmin used to sneak out at night to visit the observatory, which often ended up with him falling asleep there and having to sneak back into his dorm at 5:30 in the morning. The janitor was patrolling down Youngmin's usual route so he decided to go down another corridor. It ended up being longer than he expected and he found himself in an area of Hogwarts he had never been. The hall was dimly lit and as Youngmin slowly walked down it, hand dragging along the wall for comfort, he heard voices coming from behind him. They got closer and closer until Youngmin could hear the footsteps of one of the Apparation teachers. A slightly ajar door caught his attention and he made his way towards it, hoping he could hide there for a while.

Gently, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was spacious, with a large window that let in the morning rays. Youngmin was surprised to see a black grand piano in the corner of the room, but he was even more surprised to see a fellow student dancing, even though there was no music. The boy was obviously very talented, his movements were precise and Youngmin could feel the beat even if he couldn’t hear it. The sound of the voices broke him out of his trance and he quickly closed the door behind him, which alerted the other of his presence. 

The boy turned around and Youngmin quickly brought his finger to his lips, telling the other to be quiet. The voice was now outside the door and Youngmin's heart was in his mouth. He didn't dare move until he heard them move away and eventually disappear all together. He let out an exasperated sigh, which seemed to make the other boy laugh.

"Sorry...but I really needed to hide," apologised Youngmin.

"It's fine, but why were you out here so early?" asked the other boy.

"Ah well you see, I go to the observatory at night but, sometimes I fall asleep," admitted Youngmin.

"Makes sense...I think..."

"Hey you can't judge me! You were dancing without any music!"

The other boy began to laugh and stepped towards Youngmin.

"No I was...look," the boy explained as he took a white circular piece out from his ears, "These are called headphones, muggle invention, they let you play music without others hearing, they're attached to my phone... It's a device that plays music,"

"Can I see?"

The other boy nodded and Youngmin moved closer to inspect the object. The stranger took him through how it worked and even let him listen through the headphones for a moment.

"Muggles really are magical..." Whispered Youngmin as he gave the headphone back to the boy.

"You really think so?" asked the other boy, his voice with an air of hopefulness

"Yeah, they're amazing, they do so much without magic it's amazing!"

"I'm muggle-born!" blurted out the boy.

"Really? I'm Youngmin by the way,"

"I'm Woojin, Nice to meet you!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Youngmin found himself back in the piano room, and was happy to find Woojin there as well. Although Youngmin was a pure blood, his parents both held a deep love for muggle music and dance and this love was passed down to Youngmin and his brothers. He had taken piano lessons for 5 years before he joined Hogwarts and dance lessons for 6. Although he hadn’t danced in quite some time, he had his own keyboard back home which he played in the holidays.

Woojin watched as Youngmin opened up the keyboard and sat down, hands poised and ready. Youngmin paused, unsure what to play, before settling for You by G.Soul. The melody flowed through the air, echoing against the old walls and filtering though with the sunlight. Woojin took his headphones out, slightly bewildered by the other boy's actions, before placing his phone on the ground. He stood still for a moment, feeling the music for its beat until he felt it in his chest. With one swift movement of his arm he started dancing to the music, body mimicking the melody and synching with the rhythm. The two boys continued like that, Youngmin playing various pieces and Woojin dancing to it, neither bothering to speak.

Eventually Woojin became tired and went to sit next to Youngmin as he carried on playing. Woojin commented on the songs Youngmin played, and about his ability to play the piano. Eventually Youngmin stopped and the two just sat in comfortable silence. When the time came to leave neither of them spoke, but they both knew they would be back tomorrow.

The early morning meetings soon became part of their daily routines. Sometimes Woojin would dance, sometimes Youngmin would play the piano, sometimes they'd do both and sometimes they'd just sit there talking. Youngmin hadn't realised how much sleep he was missing until he fell asleep in his Potions class and was woken up by his classmate Donghyun, a 4th year who had been moved up due to his natural ability in the subject.

"Have you not been sleeping well?" asked Donghyun "Your eyebags are more prominent than before,"

"Gee thanks Donghyun...I'm fine I've just been getting up earlier," groaned Youngmin.

"Why do you need to get up earlier?"

"None of your business,"

"Awe come on, tell me! Have you been seeing a girl? Well let's be honest it's more likely to be a dude due to your not so discrete crush on that Gryffindor 7th year, like dude you really need to stop staring its getting creep-"

"Ok I get it and no, I am not seeing a girl." cut in Youngmin.

"It is a guy!" exclaimed Donghyun.

"Donghyun shut up!" 

"Youngmin, Donghyun. Would you like to share with the rest of the class what you are whispering about?" Asked the Teacher, clearly fed up with the two of them.

"...No sir..." muttered Donghyun.

"Then shut up and carry on with your work,"

The two spent the lesson in silence as the Teacher watched them like a hawk. Youngmin had never been so relieved to hear the lesson bell and quickly made his way out of the lesson. He had almost forgotten about the earlier conversation, until Donghyun suddenly appeared behind him and linked their arms together.

"So... who's is it?"

"There Is no who," sighed Youngmin "But if you really want to know I found an old piano in one of the rooms in the north hallways and I go to play it before breakfast,"

"You never told me you play the piano; can I come and see?"

"Ah well you see-"

"What time do you go? I'll meet you outside the Hufflepuff dorms,"

"No, I mean, it's just that,...5:30" groaned Youngmin, clearly defeated.

Youngmin snuck out of the dorms at exactly 5:28 and was surprised to find Donghyun already waiting, smiling way too widely for such an early time in the morning. He lead him down the halls and entered the room, surprised to find Woojin there already.

"Hey Youngmin!...And uh,"

"There is a boy!" Exclaimed Donghyun "I'm Donghyun by the way,"

"He wanted to see me play so I thought you wouldn’t mind. I'm sorry I should've asked you first," explained Youngmin to the very confused looking Woojin.

"Don’t worry about it," came the reply.

Youngmin sat down at the grand piano, and Donghyun quickly followed. Youngmin thought about what to play, before deciding on Hello by Adele. After the first few notes Donghyun began to hum along before gradually feeling confident enough to sing the chorus. Youngmin stopped playing and turned around to stared at him in shock, amazed by the boys singing ability and knowledge of the song.

"How do you know that song?" asked Woojin curiously.

"Ah I had to join my dad on a business trip to one of the muggle banks once and that song must have played about 3 times while we there, muggles really seemed to love it," explained Donghyun.

"Your voice is really good," enthused Woojin, with Youngmin nodding in agreement.

Donghyun lowered his head in embarrassment, cheeks flaring up red, and the other 2 burst into laughter. They spent the rest of their time together playing songs from Woojin's phone and forcing Donghyun to sing along to them. Youngmin watched as Donghyun tried to leave for breakfast, only to be held back by Woojin, who grabbed onto the others leg and was dramatically begging for one more song. He was happy his two friends were getting along, and thought that maybe the duo had become a trio.

(His thoughts were confirmed the next day, when he found Donghyun waiting for him outside the Hufflepuff dorms because he couldn’t remember the way to the room)

________________________________________________________________________________

The three boys met up for their daily meetings every morning, apart from when one of them would oversleep, and eventually started to meet after class as well. They became inseparable and would often try to sneak out at night to have more time together. The trio spent less time with their respective years as they ended spending more time with each other than others in their class. The boys didn't mind their lack of friends because to them 2 best friends was better than 10 normal friends.

It was the 3rd of May and Hogwarts was abuzz even if it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. The reason for the excitement was that it was open-day, where Year 6's from wizarding primary schools around the country came to see the school, along with older students hoping to move schools. This was introduced after the new headteacher, Kim Sehwan (better known as Rhymer to the students) came to the school last year, and the program had received great interest from the Hogwarts students, who were excited to see their future school-mates. 

Woojin, who had only found out about the open-day earlier that morning, kept asking Youngmin and Donghyun questions on the primary schools. Neither could answer as Donghyun had had a private tutor and Youngmin had been home-schooled by his mother, but Woojin soon dropped it when he realised he had forgotten to do his potions homework.

"Ah I give up!" moaned Woojin to no one in particular, "Who even cares about the side affects of the Wide-eye potion!"

"I think the people who almost died might care," remarked Donghyun smugly.

"Shut up Mr. 'predicted A*'s in every subject even though he's only in his 4nd year'!"

"Why don't you Snakey," 

The smile from Donghyun's face vanished as Woojin catapulted his pencil case towards the 4th year. Donghyun ducked just in time and the pencil case flew towards the window before hitting it with a powerful force.

"I'm sorry...please don't hurt me..." pleaded Donghyun, slightly curled up in fear of another attack.

"If you were really sorry you'd grab it for me,"

"You little...," muttered Donghyun as he got up, "You're lucky you're cute,"

Woojin pouted at the comment before grumbling that he was "not cute". Youngmin and Donghyun smirked at the younger boy as he proved his own point wrong, looking more like a 5-year-old than a 14-year-old. Donghyun turned to pick up the pencil case, only to drop it again in shock.

"Uh guys, can one of you come and make sure I'm not going mad,"

"What are you on about?" replied Youngmin as he stood up and walked to the window, "Wait...is that?"

"Someone crying in midair? Yeah,"

"Wait what?" Asked Woojin as he scrambled to join the others.

"There's a kid..."

"Floating..."

"OH MY GOD there is a kid FLOATING IN MIDAIR! What do we do?" screamed Donghyun, realisation of the situation hitting him.

"I don't know!" replied Youngmin.

"But you're the oldest!"

"I don’t know, maybe we should tell a teacher?"

"We're not meant to even be awake this early let alone out of the dorms in some random room,"

"We need to save him though..."

"I've got an idea, come on!" ordered Woojin as he ran out of the room.

"We're going to get in trouble," shouted Youngmin as he and Donghyun ran after the younger boy.

"Who cares about the rules!" came Woojins reply.

The trio ran towards the window nearest to the floating boy and could hear his sobs the closer they got. Donghyun, now closer, took a good look at the boy. He was quite short and no older than 12, with slightly grey tinged hair and he was sobbing very, very, very loud. 

"Woojin, what was your plan again?"

"Well I thought that we might be able to reach him from this window but he's too far away!"

"How did he even get there what kid is that good at the levitation spell to do that?"

"I don't think it was a kid..."

"His clothes must have been charmed, maybe if we could find something to levitate under him so that he can fall..."

"Where can we find something like that though?"

"Youngmin can you knock one of the doors off it's hinges?"

"Well I...I can try,"

Youngmin walked towards the nearest door and motioned for the others to join him.

"Okay guys I need you to hold onto me and when I say pull, please pull and like lean backwards a bit,"

"Got it,"

The two boys gripped onto Youngmin tightly, with Woojin almost suffocating him in a hug and Donghyun wrapping himself around his left arm. With his right hand he took out his wand and pointed it towards the door. He took a deep breath, raised his wand a little higher and casted the spell.

"Carpe retractum!" shouted Youngmin, as a white rope-like figure of light appeared from the end of his wand and wrapped itself around the handle of the door.

"Okay on the count of 3 pull. 1...2...3!" Ordered Youngmin as he pulled back his wand with force. The other 2 pulled against his body and eventually they heard the door creaking, before it snapped off its hinges completely. The three were flown back against the walls with a yelp from Woojin as his back hit it with full force. They laid on the floor in a pile for a minute, all groaning slightly from the pain. Slowly, Youngmin rose to his feet and walked towards the door which was now lying in the middle of the hallway. He could still hear the scared cries of the boy outside and was determined to help him.

"Donghyun, can you open the window? I think Woojin is gonna be out of it for a bit,"

"Yeah sure just gimme a sec,"

Youngmin raised his wand once again and muttered the levitation spell, Wingardium Leviosa, at the door, causing it to rise up. Carefully he maneuvered the door towards the now opened window.

"Hey kid!" Donghyun shouted towards the boy, "Can you hear me?"

The boy turned his head slightly toward Donghyun and Youngmin and nodded, tears still streaming down his face.

"We're going to hover this under you and let you drop onto it, so don't worry and just trust us!"

Youngmin's hand shook as he lead the door through the window and towards the floating boy. He stepped towards the window, making sure to not move his arm, and climbed onto the window ledge.

"It's going to be okay, trust me, I've got you!" Youngmin reassured.

With that he left the door hovering underneath and turned his attention towards the boy. With even shakier hands he brought the wand up to point towards the boys chest.

"Donghyun, what part of his do you think the spell is cast on?"

"I think it's the jumper he seems to be held up by the underarm of the sleeves,"

"Okay then... here goes... wingardium leviosa!"  said Youngmin nervously, and the boy dropped from his mid-air suspension onto the door. Youngmin felt his heart drop as the jerked from the impact, but it slowly lifted back up to its original place. Youngmin bought the door, now holding the boy, back through the window and placed it down in the corridor, before collapsing onto the floor in relief. Donghyun fell to the floor in a similar fashion, and looked to Youngmin silently asking him to do something.

"Hey kid, you okay?" asked Youngmin who had shuffled closer towards the younger boy.

"Y-yeah I just...I was just walking around the grounds when suddenly I was...up in the air..." sniffled the boy.

"Where you with anyone at the time? Do you know who did this to you?" asked Donghyun. 

"I was just walking around on my own, and I didn't see anyone beforehand."

"Why were you on your own anyway?"

"My mum dropped me off early so I thought it'd be better to just look around rather than bothering any of the teachers."

"Your accent... are you from the US?" questioned Woojin.

"Yeah I'm from California! I used to go to Ilvermorny but I'm transferring here next year so I came to look around," answered the boy, 

"So what year are you gonna be in, er... what's your name?"

"I'll be going into the 3rd year, and my name is Lee Daehwi!"

"It's nice to meet you Daehwi!" replied Donghyun, with the other two agreeing with him.

"As nice as it is to sit around and chat I feel like we should probably go find Rhymer," pointed out Youngmin, as he got up from the floor.

The 3 boys followed him to the head's office, where they all had to give a detailed report of what happened before heading to class. None of them saw Daehwi again, and the 3 boys soon forgot about the experience.

The boys rarely had time to meet up after that, with Woojin and Donghyun's end of year examinations taking place and Youngmin studying for his O.W.L. exams, which he took at the end of June. It wasn't until the last day of school when all 3 managed to gather together again, all of them equally excited for the summer holidays. Woojin's parents, who were delighted that Woojin had finally found proper friends at Hogwarts, had invited Donghyun and Youngmin to accompany them on a holiday to California, where they were renting out a house for the 6 weeks. The 2 boys jumped at the chance to go away, with Youngmin having never left the country and Donghyun's only holidays being him accompanying his father on business meetings.

The three boys made their way to the Hogwarts express and soon enough were in Kings Cross Stations again, excited for the summer ahead.

"I don’t want you to go!" Whined Woojin, who was hanging onto Donghyun's arm like a leech.

"You're literally seeing us in 3 days Woojin," pointed out Youngmin.

"It's still too long!" Muttered Woojin, pouting slightly as he spoke.

"Honestly are you 14 or 4? My parents are here I need to- Stop squeezing my arm so tightly!" Shouted Donghyun as he tried to shake Woojin off.

Youngmin watched as his 2 friends fought, laughing as Woojin pulled Donghyun onto the floor. He saw his family arrive and left the other two to it. After hugging his Mum, he turned around one last time to see Woojin and Donghyun still fighting, completely oblivious to his disappearance. He chuckled to himself as he followed after his family.

Summer was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to WTMH. I've had this chapter in the works since Produce 101 was still on but I had to stop writing as I was mentally crushed by the finale.  
> Since were not getting bnm boys together till 2019 I decided to fill the void by writing this stupid harry potter au.  
> Incase you were wondering Youngmin's 5th year, the year for most of the chapter, is set in 2015, so his 7th year is in 2017 etc etc  
> Hope you enjoy this
> 
> Iris


End file.
